The prophet child
by mccee
Summary: Whistler brings the prophet child to Spike to raise, Spike needs help and who better then the Slayer. The scoobies are shocked to see Spike with a bundle of joy like Emily. They have to relocate to keep her safe and go to LA for help from Angel, and things get a little complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm afraid.

A/N: BlueNinjaTori asked me to write this so here we go. Oh and I have a poll up so you can vote on what story you want me to do next, by the way.

Whistler Carefully carried the bundle. He remembered the words the PTB told him, "Take this to him, make sure no harm comes to it." He really didn't want to disappoint them, not with something like Emily. 'Oh they wouldn't like me to call the Prophet that, she, it was a green ball of energy. He had to remember that, she may look like a baby but she has powers far beyond.' He walked through the graveyard slowly, no vampire's tonight, well besides William. He set Emily down and knocked on the crypt then jumped behind the gravestones. "Oi. Who's there!" Spike came out throwing his crypt door opened startling the child. Emily began to wail, Spike looked around once and then picked her up. "William, it's me don't worry." Whistler came out from behind a near by gravestone. "Whistler, is this yours?" Spike held the crying infant out to him. Whistler shock his head, "She's not mine, nor is she your's. She is Emily. The Powers that Be made her of this glowing blue light. She's very important, and they want you to take care of her." Whistler held a note out to him. Spike squinted at the letter reading it slowly to not miss a word. "She's the Prophet Child! Why is she mine then?" Spike began to panic.

Whistler frowned, "Emily is not your's, you are hers. You will raise her, she is like the key. I believe you know her." Spike tilted her head, "Dawn, her name is Dawn. And yes I know her." Whistler nodded, "I see you are close, Emily is much like the key. She will need love and a home. Do not forget, she is stronger then you could ever imagine. Just as Dawn she knows not of her power, you must protect her." Spike looked at the child, and gave a small smile. "How old is she?" Whistler sighed, "Technically four hours, but three months." Whistler turned to leave, "We will be watching, do us proud. Goodbye Emily." Whistler was gone far before Spike had realized he had just become a father. He brought her in from the cold graveyard. "Emily. Fitting, it means rival. What do I do with you?" Spike asked Emily almost expecting an answer. "The Slayer might know come on Emily. You are going to meet the Slayer now." Spike went straight to Buffy's house and luckily everyone was there.

Buffy answered the door, "Spike." She moved a side to let him in. Stopping him in the hallway she asked, "Who is she?" Spike smiled slightly, "This is Emily, the PTB made her out of a blue light thing like Dawn, and gave her to me to raise as my child. She is the Prophet child by the way, and I don't know how to keep a baby." Buffy froze, "The PROPHET CHILD!" Buffy screamed and wide eyed looking from both the infant and Spike. Upon hearing the commotion the gang all appeared in the hallway in front of the door. "What's going on, did he hurt you?" Xander asked Buffy with a clenched jaw. Buffy's face was still pale, she shook her head and pointed to Emily. Xander turned his head and saw the child, "Oh god Spike! You ate her mother then came here with her!" Spike looked at Emily, couldn't they see she wasn't normal. Well of course not she's like Dawn remember. "She's the prophet child." Buffy answered for him. To anyone but Buffy, Giles, and Spike this meant nothing. "Prophet child, Buffy did you drug you?" Xandr asked still hating Spike what he tried to do to Buffy. "No, he didn't drug me, Xander I love you but please go away. Giles, Spike and I need to talk." Xander huffed and stormed off followed by the others. Giles and Spike followed Buffy into the kitchen where they all talked.

Buffy sighed and sat down eyes never once leaving Emily. "Who gave you Emily?" Buffy asked a small smile shown on her face. "A demon named Whistler, he works for the Powers That Be. He said something about, I had to raise her, and treat her as we treated Dawn." Spike said as he watched Buffy looking at Emily. "Emily you call her? Interesting, does she have a full name as Dawn does?" Spike unfolded the papers and handed them to Giles. Giles read over them carefully, "I see, it says nothing of her name besides Emily. The prophecy itself says that;

"Amongst the Slayer she will rise, brought up by both evil and light. Slayer and rival will bring her here to fight all evil. Her light shall shine, blue and clear, destroying our evil fears. This we must dread, for they know of her presents on the forth day in the forth hour, they will come. Child of Vampyra and the Slayer must survive, for the world will end if she is to die."

Giles smiled, "When I first read through the prophecy's about the prophet child, I thought Buffy was going to have a child with you Spike" he chuckled. Buffy looked at Giles astonished, "Giles, EWWWW! And um, hello baby in the room." Spike now laughed, "Calm down luv. Vampire remember, can't have kids." Buffy nodded her head, and sighed. "True but still. So what does this mean?" Buffy looked at Giles, and waited for an answer. Giles thought for a moment, "Well, you and Spike will have to raise her as your daughter. So my conclusion was correct, because the two of you are now parents." Giles stood up and walked away after he gave a smile to Buffy. Buffy looked up at Spike and gave a shy smile. Spike picked Emily up and kneeled beside Buffy. "Emily, this is your mummy. Buffy Anne Summers." Emily smiled at Buffy and grabbed a fist of her hair. 'Well, pet I think she likes you." Spike smiled and held Emily in a way Buffy could take her. Buffy shook her head, "I can't. I don't know how to hold a baby." Buffy looked sad, 'I have a daughter and I can't even hold her' she thought. "S' alright luv, I'll help you." Spike held her arms in the right position, carefully he set Emily in her arms and place his around Buffy's. "See, everything is fine, Pet." Spike smiled, he had only wanted to be close to the slayer before and now he was holding her and their child.

Buffy sighed and leaned into Spike, she hadn't realized she done so until Xander walked into the kitchen and dropped his glass and then promptly walked out. Buffy and Spike broke apart. Still holding Emily, Buffy walked into the living room where everyone was, Spike not far behind. "Everyone this is Emily." She said shortly. "She is the prophet child and is made from a blue light from the powers to be, she is going to destroy all evil. Spike and I have to raise her as our daughter." Everyone seemed surprised and looked at each other. "Cool, so I have a niece who is so like me." Dawn smiled and hugged Spike and her sister. "That's great guys really it is." Tara assured with a smile. "Yes, you two can train her to like be a super slayer." Anya said eyes wide as always. "Plus she's super cute." Willow smiled, and turned to Xander waiting for him to say something. "Yeah, and her uncle Xander is going to totally be her favorite uncle, well actually her only uncle."


	2. Talking and Taking Names

Disclaimer: Death, pain, hurt! I don't, no I can't say it but I must! I don't own Buffy, AHH squirrel. (Yeas, I'm melodramatic and have a short attention span. That's why you love me.)

Buffy and Spike sat upstairs on her bed talking about what to do with Emily. Spike was perfectly calm, Buffy on the other hand was not calm. She had something important to ask him, and wasn't sure how.

"Spike, do you think that maybe you, um well I was thinking that for Emily's sake that you could, maybe," Buffy continued to stuttering and stumbling over her sentences, It was quite entertaining. Spike cut Buffy off. "Goldilocks, spit it out." Spike was amused at Buffy, and she glared at him. He might have found the humor in it but she certainly didn't. Buffy let out a frustrated growl, "Move in! Spike, Emily can't live in a crypt so here is where she will live and we have to raise her, so MOVE IN!" Spike chuckled, Dawn had asked him the same thing only thirty minutes ago, after pulling him into the kitchen to talk.

Buffy glared at Spike and slapped him across the arm, "Stop laughing Spike, it's not funny! I'm trying to think of our daughter!" Spike suddenly felt a pang in his un-beating chest. He hadn't felt that since, well the last time he felt a pang like this since he hurt Dru be yelling at her about her dead bird, "I'm sorry pet. It's just that Dawn. She asked me the same thing down in the kitchen, and I told her that ts'up to you." Buffy nodded, understanding his chuckles but defiantly not happy about it. But non the less she nodded in understanding.

Buffy picked up Emily very carefully, and looked her over. Emily had bright green eyes, and soft light reddish blond curls. Buffy smiled, her hair reminded her of Spike's curls. Buffy then turned to Spike, and stared at him for many minutes. Spike too had noticed her sudden interest, "What? Why are you staring at me?" Buffy smiled slightly, Spike seemed oblivious that their new daughter looked absolutely nothing like either of them. Buffy motioned to Emily, "Her, she looks like neither one of us." Spike saw her point, somewhat. She had a mix of their eyes, and his curls. So their they looked alike. "Well, no. She had my curls. And well sorta, mixture of our eye color." Spike gave a very typical head tilt. Buffy sighed, maybe taking this topic up with Spike was a bad idea, he probably didn't care. Spike looked at Buffy as if he could read her mind. His normally emotionless face looked mad, and hurt all in once. " I care about Emily, and she is beautiful the way she is. Why does she have to look like us?" Spike didn't see the big deal. He loved Emily, and to him that's all that mattered. "And Emily doesn't seem to care?"

Buffy gave a small smile at this, "She's four months old, she doesn't know what it means to look like someone. I just think it would be easier if she looked like us so no one asks questions or puts ideas in her head. I don't want her thinking she's adopted." Spike smiled at that. Buffy didn't know why it was important to her, but she wanted her little girl to look like her. Buffy shrugged, "She has pretty hair, I like it."

"Well I have natural brunette hair with red and blond in it, and you have blond hair so she has our hair. And like I said our eyes. And well she's still just a bit, she'll ya' know grow and the like of it." Buffy smiled, Emily did look like a mini Spike ad Buffy. Emily having the idea that their were talking about her decided to speak up, "Ehh." Spike picked up Emily, and spun her around. "Slayer, you know we have to name her. Do you think she should have the name Summers, or Pratt?" Buffy thought for a moment before deciding both the names were bad.

"Spike, both of those names suck, why would we use those names?" Spike set Emily on his hip, and looked at the slayer. 'What was she think. What's wrong with those names? I get it if she doesn't want my last name, but what's wrong with hers? It's not like we have many options here' Spike thought. "Well slayer, she needs a last name. And we can use Pratt or Summers, take your pick." Buffy's face showed a look of realization. Spike suddenly realized that she thought he had been talking about middle names, and smirked. "Well I like the name Pratt. Is that your last name?" Emily Pratt had a nice ring to it. She didn't really like the way Emily Summers sounded.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Pratt was my mum's maiden name. Didn't ever know my da'." Buffy frowned, she defiantly wanted Pratt now. It was more than just his last name it was an honor to his mom. Buffy then smiled at Spike. Spike didn't notice he was thinking about the future of his new daughter. "It sounds nice. Emily Pratt, daughter of William and Buffy Pratt." Buffy smiled again, she really did enjoy the name more then she thought. Spike stopped and stared at Buffy for a moment, had he really just hard her say Buffy Pratt? Was she taking his name? Spike sat down next to her on the bad, "What did you say kitten?" Buffy looked at Spike not knowing what she was talking about. She was trying to think of something that would make him react like this, and came up blank. Then she went over it again in her head, ' It sounds nice. Emily Pratt, daughter of William and- OH THAT'S IT! "Daughter of William and Buffy Pratt." Buffy turned away blushing. Spike smiled, he had heard right. Buffy took his name.

A/N: Sorry for the time it took to update, I've been working on my formatting. What do you guys think the middle name should be for Emily? Emily means rival, and I was thinking the middle name should have a meaning that goes with it, like her name could mean THE RIVAL (Emily) OF (-) fill in the blank. Emily something Pratt. Feel free to review your idea for the middle name.


	3. LA Baby

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long I lost all my files and had to completely restart, I'll be updating more often now. Again sorry for the wait.

"Emily Joyce Ann Pratt." Buffy said.

"How about, Joan? You like that name Buffy." Dawn said.

"What ever name you pick will be perfect for our perfect little angel." Willow cooed. "Hey! You could name her Angela or Angel."

"No! Not Angel, or Angela." Spike said firmly.

"Nikkola , is a pretty name. Emily Nikkola Pratt." Tara suggested. "I agree." Anya added.

"Where's Pratt come from?" Xander asked curious.

"My last name mate." Spike said. "I agree with Buffy. Emily Joyce Ann is pretty."

Buffy smiled at her daughter. Emily Joyce Ann. Perfect for her little princess. Everyone was in the living room cooing over Emily and life was perfect, almost normal.

Some one was banging on the door. Buffy looked around the room. "Everyone I know is here." Buffy got up to the door confused, even more so when she opened it to Cordelia.

"Hey Buffy. So I had this vision about you and Emily." Cordelia pushed her way pass Buffy into the house.

" Why don't you come in? Hum, seems you already have. And do you know about Emily? What was your vision?" Buffy asked closing the door and sitting down on the steps.

"Well, Emily is your and Spike's daughter and the prophet child. My Vision, to answer your second question, Emily was in a crib in the living room, everyone was there. Actually I was even there. The door swung open and people in black robes came in. Everyone was fighting, and Emily was screaming, then it just ended." Cordy said, "It wasn't just this one vision though, I've had this vision a few times. At first I thought it was a dream."

"Do you know when it's suppose to happen?" Buffy asked panicking.

"Actually I thought it would be tonight, so I had to come and take you back with me. You, Emily, Spike, Willow, Giles and the whole bunch of you. Angel bought this motel for our HQ, so we have room for everyone, but we need to head out. The men in black robes will be here by sundown, which isn't but 45 minutes from now." Cordelia said standing up.

Buffy nodded. "I'll get Emily's things together. Can you tell everyone?" Buffy asked as she went up the stairs. Cordy agreed and went to tell everyone.

"So, you all need to pack your things, and head to L.A. cause if you don't your probably going to die. Buffy's upstairs right now getting things together for Emily. We're leaving in half an hour." Cordy said quickly.

No one argued the just sat there for a moment looking at her like she was crazy, Spike was the first to do anything.

"Well don't just sit there. We need to leave for L.A. come on now mates." Spike didn't wait for a response or anything, he just took Emily and went upstairs.

No one knew what to say, or if it was even real, so they just got up and began packing their thing. At one point Xander stopped and looked out the window, he didn't know what was going on so he kept looking out to see if anything was different.

Upstairs Spike sat Emily on the bed, and grabbed a few suitcases from the closet. "Do you know what's going on Spike? Is someone after Emily?" Buffy asked as she filled on of the suitcases.

"Pet someone is going to be after her , her whole life. That's why she's ours, we have to keep her safe. If that means leaving Sunnyhell then we will." Spike said as he began to fill another suitcase.

Buffy nodded in agreement and brought The suitcases they had packed down the stairs. Giles was at the bottom of the stairs to tell Buffy what was going on. " Buffy, I told the others to go ahead already, they're on there way to L.A. right now. You'll go with me and we have to hurry. Is Spike done packing?" Giles asked looking pass Buffy up the stairs.

"Um, yeah almost. Giles, if, if any-anything happens will you, um-" Buffy tried asking.

"I won't let that happen Buffy, everything will be fine." Giles said giving her a small smile and then he walked up stairs to help Spike. "Buffy, you can go wait in the car, we'll be there in a minute."

Buffy nodded and went to the car. Within a few minutes Giles, Spike and Emily joined her and they sped off to L.A.

When the four arrived at Angel INC. Angel was outside awaiting them. Giles sensed that Spike might have a problem so he took Spike and had him help unpack the car. Angel wanted to talk to Buffy , and mouthed thank you to Giles as he led Spike away.

"Buffy, you look beautiful. Willow told me about your daughter, why didn't you ever call?" Angel asked with a hurt face.

"I'm sorry Angel, it's just been so crazy. I would have called, but it's just been." Buffy paused and Angel finished her sentence.

"Crazy. It's ok, I understand. Can I meet her?" Angel asked with a smile.

Buffy nodded with a smile. Picking up Emily Buffy cooed, "I think someone wants to meet you. Emily, this is Angel. Angel, this is my daughter Emily."

Angel gently took her from Buffy. 'She's beautiful, Buffy. She looks so much like you. You're a beautiful little girl Emily Summers." Angel cooed.

"Actually her last name isn't Summers." Buffy said quietly.

For a moment Angel was confused, "Oh. Emily Giles? Then?" He asked thinking she might have named her after the man she thought of as her father.

"No, Angel you have to promise me you won't get mad. But her last name is Pratt. Emily Joyce Ann Pratt." Buffy said quickly.

Angel knew who's last name that was and wasn't happy about it. But he had promised that he would not get mad, and he didn't want to scare Emily.

"Emily's asleep so I'll go put her to bed. Why don't you go get requited to everyone." Angel suggested and before Buffy could answer turned away. Buffy turned to go find Spike and Giles.

"Hello cutie, where's my l'il princess?" Spike asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Angel put her to sleep upstairs a minute ago. Spike the sun will be up soon we should get inside." Buffy suggested.

Spike smiles and agreed. He wanted to be there when his daughter was older and if he stayed outside long he'd be a little to dusty for that.

"We all should probably get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Giles said as the three of them walked inside.

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep Buffy woke up hearing something on the baby monitor. She walked to the next room over to tend to Emily. When she opened the door she found Angel standing over the crib.

"Angel, hi." Buffy whispered as she came closer.

"Hello, Buffy. You're a good mother you know, coming down here when she hardly cried. You don't need Spike to help you." Angel said as he gently rocked Emily back to sleep.

"Thank you Angel, but I do need Spike. He's Emily's father, if you like it or not." Buffy said getting a little upset.

"Buffy, I didn't mean to say anything to upset you. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll take care of Emily. Go on, go get some rest." Angel said with a soft smile, Buffy stubbornly agreed and went back to bed.

Angel stayed to talk with Emily. " You know not to long ago I had a son. His name was Connor, I think the two of you would have been great friends. But he went away, and now I can't take care him. That's why I'm going to take care of you. How's that sound Emily." Angel asked softy as Emily drifted back to sleep.


End file.
